TWILIGHT DIARIES
by xox-JackandSkyForever-xox
Summary: What would you do if the only world you knew suddenly changed... Lies became the truth and childhood books became reality as we know it. I do not own anything from twilight or Vampire Diaries
1. Twilight Diaries

Twilight Diaries…

Rosalie/Damon, Alice/Max, Vicki/Jasper, Belle/Stefan, Elena/Emmett, Bonnie/Edward, Esme/Carlisle, Jeremy/Renesme

"Yet another small town I see" Rosalie scowled uninterested.

"Well we had to move away from Forks before people started to wonder why we weren't getting any older. You know that and besides, I've heard that there are already vampires here that and vegetarian." Carlisle says to his family.

"Well I'm happy to be here "Alice says in her usual chirpy voice. "When do we start school?"

"Umm… so here's the thing you all start today. I know it's short notice but I thought we would have gotten here sooner." Esme says.

"Hey at least we are all settled into our rooms and while you are at school I'm starting my job at the hospital and you know that Esme got a teaching job here so it'll be a busy day and when you all get home we can finish packing then go hunting"

*** *** *** ***

Elena's Diary Entry

Dear Diary,

Since I broke it off with Stefan things haven't been the same. The sadness has come back and he is all I think about. I know I've said this before but today I will tell people I'm okay and try the best I can to believe it myself. Since my Parents died I've gotten pretty good at it…

Stefan Journal Entry

I miss her. I need her. I love her… How can I get her back with out her thinking I want to drink her blood? But I can's worry about that today. There is a new clan for Vampires moving in next door and I need to make sure they are with me and not Demon… or at the least make sure there diet is in check…

*** *** *** ***

"Who are they?..." Bonnie says in aw as a new bunch of kids walking to the school.

"Hotties for sure!" Caroline says.

"Hello there can you show me to the Office please?" The handsomest for them all said to Bonnie.

"Awww..awww.. Sure right this way. I'm Bonnie by the way."

"Edward, nice to meet you bonnie"

"Well here is the Office… maybe I'll see you around"

"Maybe" They all walk into the office leaving Bonnie behind in an empty hall way.

*** *** *** ***

"Sorry we don't accept new football players this late in the season." Couch says the Emmett.

"Can I at least practice with the team so I don't lose my skills over the year?"

"Fine you can practice with us and if anyone gets hurt you can fill in I guess but you won't get a permeate place on the team"

"Fine by me"

"Team listen up! This is Emmett he will be practicing with us for the rest of the year! Be nice and don't hurt him...Too much"

*** *** *** ***

"Who is that cutie! Front row cheerleader?" Emmett asks a guy next to him on water break.

"Long Brown hair? That Elena. But ummm…. She's sort of taken"

"Oh dame. Well you can tell her guy that he might have some competition." Emmett says walking away.

" _I think you just did.." _Stefan says staring at Elena.


	2. Animals and Pink puffy dresses

So I forgot to put Jacob in my pairings  and I'm mentioned at least once in my stories and I'm a character in my gossip girl story so why not in this one as well so same pairs accept the new one : Alicia/Jacob 3 I also spelt Matt as max so sorry for that as well and I put Belle instead of Bella! So here we go.

"So are you guys excited for the back to school dance tonight?" Caroline asked almost jumping up and down.

"None of us have dates… Not even you Caroline." Bonnie says

"Hi… Maybe I can help with that a bit…" Edward says to Bonnie.

"Oh… It's you."

"Yes it's me" He says with a smirk. "Would you grant me to honor of going to the dance with me?"

"Of course. It would be my greatest pleasure!"

"I'll pick you up at 8" With that Edward leaves.

"Who was he?!!?" Elena asked stunned. Bonnie could get a word out though before yet another hot guy shows up.

"My charming brother, I'm Emmett by the way."

"Oh are you coming to ask me out?!" Caroline asks Emmett a little to full of her self.

"Ummm… Sorry but no."

"Oh so your gay." Caroline asks as if every guy who doesn't want her must be.

"No I'm here to ask Elena actually… Will you go with me tonight?" Emmett asks Elena.

"Of coarse."

"Pick you up at 8?"

"Sure" With that the other brother leaves

"Ok ok very funny guys" Caroline says.

"What are you talking about Caroline?" Bonnie asks.

"You guys all got asked but me so it must be a joke."

"Alicia didn't get asked either" Elena said. Alicia was been Bonnie's best friend since they were 5 years old and Elena's and Caroline's since they were 10.

"Yeah well… This is ME we are talking about!" Caroline shouts!

"Hey guys!" Alicia says coming from behind then at the lunch table. "What's are you guys talking about?"

"We got asked to the dance but Caroline didn't and she's mad" Elena stated.

"Well at least I won't be the only one going stag, right?" Caroline says looking up at Alicia waiting for a response.

"Umm yeah I'm sure plenty of people are going a lone."

"Wait… What! YOU of all people have a date?!" Caroline screams so loud everyone in the cafeteria looks at them.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean!" Alicia says back. Alicia and Caroline loved to fight and no one knew why because now days they were even better friends then Caroline and Elena.

"It means that guys then not to like people like you as much"

"What the hell"

"You don't give "it" away I mean your still a virgin Alicia what the hell is that!"

"I think it's a good thing. It means she is not a slut and also waiting for the right guy." A guy said coming up next to Alicia. He put his arm around her waist and her face lit up.

"Who the hell are you? This is a private conversation!" Caroline yells at the guy next to Alicia.

"I'm pretty sure then whole cafeteria is in one it. You must be Caroline. I'm going to the dance with Alicia oh and I'm Jacob Black."

*** *** *** ***

Night of the Dance Every One Getting Ready at Elena's

"See you have a date Caroline!" Alicia laughs over the phone

"Shut up!" Caroline scowls back. "It's not my fault I have to baby sit a 5 year old tonight! I can't go to the stupid dance with him he is only five you idiot!"

"It was a joke Caroline calm down… Hello… hello?" Alicia says. "She hung up on me!"

"All well come get ready!" Bonnie yells from the bathroom where she was curling her hair. The theme was Pretty in Pink so of coarse all there dresses were pink.

"Thanks again for letting me get ready here!" Vicki said coming in the room from down stairs with Elena.

"Don't even worry about it your more then welcome anytime!" Elena said. (Pictures of dresses are on my profile!) "Ding dong" the door rand and the girls went nuts!

"OH MY THERE HERE!" Alicia yelled and beat everyone to the door the first to arrive was Jasper to pick up Vicki. They left and about 7:55 the door rang again. This time it was Jacob for Alicia.

"Wow… You look… Wow…!" Jacob said when Alicia answered the door.

"You're not so bad you're self!" Alicia said.

"What are you doing here!?" Edward yelled from behind with Emmett.

"I'm here to pick up Alicia, my date." Jacob said in a nice light tone so Edward would sound like the bad guy here.

"I mean in Mystic fall you little ANIMAL!" Edward yelled back. Alicia couldn't help but wonder what Edward went my animal…


	3. Dance Dance

"I think Alicia and I should go now…" Jacob said trying to avoid any problems from his first impression on Alicia.

"I agree" Alicia said stepping out side.

"Everyone I think you should all go back inside and Alicia I'm warning you don't go with him. He is bad news." It was the first thing Emmett said.

"It is a little late for that Emmett, what's done is done." Jacob said looking right through Emmett.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Vicki said trying to help Alicia out a little.

"I think we should just take our dates and leave now." Bonnie said.

"You're right let's get out of here Alicia." Jacob said to Alicia while grabbing her hand wand leading her door to his new truck.

*** *** *** ***

Dance…

Alicia and Jacob were the first to show up out of there group.

"Well don't you look Pretty in pink!" a small little girl with a pixie cut said to Alicia.

"Oh thanks so do you! Alice, right, from art class?" Alicia said back to the girl she met today.

"Yup! and your Alicia!" Alice said in her little preppy voice.

"Oh I forgot, Alice this is Jacob. Jacob this is Alice."

"We've met before..." Alice says changing tone.

"Ok then…" Alicia says

"Oh here I have some people I want you to meat!" Alice says to Alicia.

"Theses are my sisters Rosalie, Bella and Renesme. Oh and my brothers are walking in now!" Alice says then regrets it right away.

"We just met them as well…" Alicia says a little scared of what might happen next… But nothing came. Everyone went there own ways and nothing happened at the dance.

"Thanks for walking me to my door..." Alicia says a little shy now.

"No problem..." Jacob said quietly leaning in closer. Until their lips met. The kiss was passionate, sweet warm and wonderful. When they slit apart Alicia and Jacob both couldn't help but smile. Alicia felt a sudden change. She had only none him for a day yet she felt a connection so deep that she want more she needed more of him.

"Would you like to come in for a bit?" Alicia asked.

"Sure why not!" Jacob said. Little did Alicia no she had just been imprinted by a so call werewolf!


	4. We meet at last

Elena's Diary entry…

Dear diary,

I met a guy that isn't Stefan… who isn't as dark and actually tells me stuff from the beginning. Emmett is funny, charming and a great guy! But… Stefan's name is still always at the back of my head… I'm so confused about everything.. I don't know what to do. Why dose it seem like every time something good happens to me it also feels like everything is crashing down around me…

Stefan's Entry…

Why now... A new type of vampires is here... they drink animal blood as well, but they may draw attention to them selves and that won't be good for anyone. Besides that one of them is taking a certain interest in Elena. That can't happen I need to get her back at all costs…

*** *** *** ***

"Today we will be pairing up into groups of to. You will be responsible for your baby doll for 1 week. The groups are posted on the wall over there. But for the ones that won't bather to check, Matt you're with Alice and Vicki with Jasper. Class is now finished, come get your babies."

"Hi I'm Jasper" A tall skinny blond announced to Vicki after class. His skin looked like marble and his baby was toned very well. His eye's were a gorgeous caramel colour.

"Oh umm hi I'm Vicki"

"Would you like to sit with me and well our daughter at lunch today?" Jasper asked.

"Ummm sure.. We can pick out baby names." Vicki said with a chuckle and would make angels weep. Or so Jasper thought.

"Okay then, see you at lunch"

*** *** *** ***

"Hey cutie! What's your name?!" Tyler shouts to a new girl.

"Get lost ass hole!"

"Come on don't be like that I only want a name!" he says.

"And all I want is for you to get lost!"

"Hey Tyler back off she said that at least twice now!" Jeremy intervenes.

"Get out of here before I kick your ass kid!" Tyler says up in Jeremy's face.

"STOP! Both of you! Tyler if that's your name I'm not interested! Don't hurt him over the facts." The girl shouts!

"Is there a problem here?" a stranger yet smooth voice says from behind them.

"No Edward you can go now!" The girl says with out turning around

Before Tyler could say anything he was gone. Tyler was left dumbfounded as the girl and Jeremy ran off.

"Hi I'm Jeremy… sorry about Tyler he can be a son of a bitch some times."

"As I can see... Thanks for everything Jeremy. Oh and I'm Renesme" She said offering her hand with a smile.

*** *** *** ***

I can smell her. Sweet, rich, just how I like them… Oh a blonde as well. She will be stupid enough to fall for my little trap. Damon thinks with a devilish smirk. He begins to stalker in the empty hall way.

"Is this were the creepy music starts to play as well?" the girl speaks. Damon stops in his tracks she knew he was following her?

"But.. How..?"

"Ha I'm not as tasty as you probably think. My blood is bitter and cold if that helps. My blood is like yours. Hi I'm Rosalie."


	5. Making Plans

"Alicia! I would like you to meet my new friend and kid!" Said Vicki in the hall way after school was over. "This is Jasper my friend and Arabella, our child." Vicki said with a laugh and a wink.

"Oh hi it's very nice to meet both of you but I have to go Jacob is waiting for me outside." Alicia said while turning to walk away but Jasper grabbed her arm.

"Be careful…"

"What's with all of you people telling me to be careful around him? You guys are creepier then he is! I have a great idea! Shut up and leave me alone!" Alicia yelled in Jaspers face. She took a deep breath then said "I'm sorry I'm a little stressed out right now over other stuff and tired of being told what to do. I am sorry but I really must be going now."

*** *** *** ***

"How did you know what I was?" Damon asked Rosalie.

"I could sense you" she said while they sat at a picnic table outside of the school.

"You don't have a heartbeat… Or else I would have heard it back there… Why did I clue in right away.."

"No comment on that one" Rosalie said as a smile on her face grew bigger. "I have to go I'm driving some of my brothers home see you later." Rosalie said. Before Damon could even move she was gone.

*** *** *** ***

"So… Can I take you out to dinner tonight?" Emmett asked Elena. This was the first time they talked since the dance.

"Umm I need to study for a test but you are more then welcome to come over I will ever make you dinner if you want." Elena said.

"Sure what time shall I arrive at?"

"Anytime you can come now if you want or you can come anytime before 6:00."

"I have something to do right now with my family but I will be there in about an hour is that good?"

Yup see you then and don't be late" She said with a wink.

*** *** *** ***

Sorry the chapter is short… anyways, review please! And any suggestions please let me know. not sure where this story is going just yet.

Love yeah,

Alicia


End file.
